


Begin Again

by corastacy



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corastacy/pseuds/corastacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo are in blissful dating couple heaven until Henry's secret comes out in the worst way possible. Can Jo forgive him and salvage the relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Henry’s alarm clock was an analog relic that looked like it belonged in an old Disney cartoon. It was brass plated with roman numerals on the front and was loud enough to wake the dead. However, even it was almost no match for the sleeping prowess of Jo Martinez. Henry leaned over and grabbed the clock to silence it’s shrill ringing. He placed it back on the nightstand, flopped back down on the pillow with a groan and glanced at the sleeping form to his left. A cascade of brown hair covered the pillow and he could see the number on the back of the old NYPD softball t-shirt she wore with oversized shorts to bed. Jo had taken most of the blankets with her as she turned away from the piercing alarm and morning sun.   

“Jo?” He asked quietly. His inquiry was met with silence. “Jo?” Henry asked again a little louder. He propped himself up on one arm and turned sideways to put an arm around her. “Darling, it’s six o’clock.” This information was met with a small grunt. An evil thought crossed his mind and he leaned in a little closer. “Josephine..” He narrowly avoided the elbow that shot out of the covers towards his ribcage. He smiled knowing he had won. 

  “ I hate that name.” Jo muttered. “And you know it.” He leaned forward again and kissed her shoulder.   

“You’ll forgive me in approximately five minutes.” Henry said getting out of bed. “ I’m making coffee.” He slipped his feet into his slippers, added an undershirt to his pyjama pants and made his way to the kitchen. He boiled water and filled the french press with coffee before returning to his room to finish getting dressed. By this point Jo was sitting up in bed checking news on her phone. 

  “ Still cross?” he asked with a smirk. 

“ It hasn’t been five minutes yet.” She countered smirking right back.

“ My mistake.” Henry pulled a grey shirt,red tie, black pants and sweater from his wardrobe. Jo enjoyed watching him get ready in the morning. Unlike her strategy of lazing about until it was almost too late and then getting ready in a hurry, Henry’s moves were measured, calm and precise. “Your coffee is probably ready by now.” He said catching her eye in the mirror as he did up his tie. She smiled again and made her way over to him. She gave Henry a proper good morning kiss, slow and sweet, before padding to the kitchen in bare feet.

  “Ah I knew he wasn’t making the good stuff just for me.” Abe commented from over his paper as she entered the kitchen. 

“You can thank me later.” Jo commented over her shoulder as she poured a cup. She wrapped her hands around the mug and inhaled the scent of dark roast before taking her first sip. She hummed in appreciation as the caffeine hit her system. She put it down just long enough to pour Henry a cup and put it on the kitchen table at the spot next to Abe.   

“Ya know, the table’s not a men’s club. You could have a seat.” Abe offered. Jo shook her head.   

“ I wake up faster if I’m standing.” She took another long sip. 

“Well I’m out of your way now if you want to start getting ready.” Henry said joining Abe at the table and grabbing a section of the paper. “Morning Abe.” 

“Morning” His son answered. Jo rounded the table and put her hands on Henry’s shoulders 

“ By the way, I’m pretty sure I forgot socks so I’m probably stealing a pair of yours.” 

“ Well if you must.” He replied with a hint of fake annoyance. 

“You wouldn’t have this problem if you just moved in already.” Both the younger adults looked up at Abe quickly. 

“Abraham,” Henry said in an almost parental tone. 

“What? It makes sense. She wouldn’t have to keep carting a gym bag back and forth, you wouldn’t keep losing your socks and with the mortgage split three ways I could settle into a nice semi retirement.” He shrugged ignoring the daggers his father was currently shooting at him over his paper. Jo coughed slightly and let go of Henry’s shoulders.

“ I think I’m going to go get dressed.” She said grabbing her coffee and excusing herself from the increasingly awkward breakfast. Once the door to Henry’s room shut, he put down the paper.

“Really Abraham?” Henry asked exasperated. 

“Oh what, you’re going to play the old fashioned card on me? You and Abigail lived together for years before you got married and that was when it was taboo.” He said quietly. 

“The difference is Abigail knew. Jo-” This time it was Abe’s turn to look annoyed. 

  “You should have told her a long time ago. She’s your partner, your best friend other than me and now you’re in love. She deserves to know.” 

“ I will when I’m sure.” Abe sighed.

“Fine, but can you be sure soon? The rest of us aren’t getting any younger.” They heard the latch of the bedroom door opening again and quickly returned to their newspapers. 

Jo reemerged, her hair up in a ponytail, wearing a blue blouse and black pants and carrying the overnight bag Abe found so pointless. She glanced between the two men who obviously were still annoyed at each other. “Ready when you are.” 

“Right, yes.” Henry folded up his paper and downed the last of his coffee before grabbing his coat. They said their goodbyes to Abe and headed out towards Jo’s car.

“I hope that wasn’t, uncomfortable.” Henry said apologetically. Jo looked at him and shrugged. “Abe, he-“ Henry sighed. 

“He worries about you. It’s cute.” Jo said.

“ He likes you.” He said as they approached the car. 

“ I like him too. But, I also get why your eyes bugged out of your head when he suggested that.” Henry looked intrigued as they got into the vehicle and put their seat belts on. “We’ve only been together for six months. That can be considered a little early to be having the ‘live with me’ talk.”

“So you don’t want to.” He clarified. “Move in I mean?” 

“ Eventually, it might not be a terrible idea.“ She paused. “ But I think we need to wait until we are both one hundred percent sure and aren’t just looking for a break in the bills.” He smiled at the joke and nodded. Jo put the car into drive and headed in the direction of the 11th street precinct to begin another day.


	2. Chapter 2

“ I think it’s fairly obvious from the impact injuries, several witnesses and Youtube clip that the cause of death was falling six stories during a romantic encounter.” Henry said pulling off his gloves. “ However, I believe a toxicology will enhance the defense that the fall was accidental.” 

“You think she was on something?” Lucas asked taking notes.

“Almost certainly, and it will match the levels found in her partner’s drug and sobriety tests.” The phone rang “I’ll get the phone, you finish up.” 

“Sure thing Doc.” Lucas said putting down the clipboard and pulling on a pair of gloves to collect the samples necessary for toxicology. Henry grabbed the phone off the wall. 

“Medical Examiner’s Office.”

“Dr Morgan” Henry smiled as Jo’s voice danced across the line.

“Detective Martinez” He replied warmly. “How may I be of assistance?” 

“I have to cancel lunch. I forgot I had that meeting with the DA for the Chow case.” She explained apologetically. 

“Quite alright. You just reminded me I have mine tomorrow actually.”

“ Glad to help. How about dinner? My place?” 

“I believe that can be arranged. Just come get me when you are ready to leave.” 

“Ok, bye.”

“Goodbye” Henry said hanging up the phone. 

“So business or pleasure?” Lucas asked. Henry gave him a pointed look before moving to clear a name off the white board that operated as their departmental to-do list. “Ok, you’re right, inappropriate. Even if the whole thing is kind of my doing.” Henry internally rolled his eyes. Lucas was very proud of the fact that his failed attempt at stand-up comedy technically counted as Henry and Jo’s first date. He had invited half the precinct but they were the only two that showed up. After several rounds of watered down drinks and 90 minutes of amateur comedians failing five minutes at a time, they stopped at a small diner for a ‘quick bite’ and talked for three hours. When he walked her to the curb and waited as she hailed a cab, the air around them was electric. They shared a small, timid kiss as he opened the cab door for her and separated not really sue what had just happened. They did know however, that they didn’t want things to go back the way they were.

“Just rearranging some plans.” He finally answered. “Nothing to write the gossip columns about.” He pulled the next file out of the stack. “Now, on to Mr Cavanaugh. Can you please retrieve him I just have to make a phone call.” Lucas nodded and departed as Henry dialled Abe’s cell to advise him that he probably wouldn’t be coming home tonight.

it was close to six by the time they left the office. Almost seven by the time they got to Jo’s apartment and discovered that their plans for the evening still required some tweaking. “Technically I did have groceries- I just forgot to check they were edible.” Jo defended as the walked back to her place with two bags of fresh food.

“And you wonder why I insist on cooking.” Henry countered. She nudged him laughing. 

“It helps that I know you had a good teacher. Abe’s cooking skills must have rubbed of on you over the years.” 

“I like to think we taught each other.” Henry felt the familiar guilt as he held back the rest of the story: Abigail gone, teenaged Abe cooking meals while he pulled double shifts to keep a roof over their heads. It had been a rough few years but they had survived, as always. 

They walked quietly for awhile before noticing a figure half hunched over on a stoop up ahead. The figure was shaking and moaning softly as if in pain. Henry looked at Jo, who nodded as he set down their bags and approached the person slowly. 

“Excuse me,” He said as he walked towards the stoop. “Are you alright?” He didn’t get a response so kept moving closer. “Do you need help? I’m a doctor.” Henry looked back to Jo who looked concerned yet calm. He was almost within arms reach of the person when they pulled a knife and lunged at Henry. He felt the blade go between his ribs and puncture his lung. Pain drowned out all other senses momentarily. He heard Jo scream out his name and felt her gather him up in her arms. 

“Henry! Henry! Come on, you have to stay with me.” He saw her reach into her back pocket for her phone. 

  “No, don’t, there isn’t time.” He struggled to speak.

“Yes there is. Yes there is Henry because I am not losing you.” Jo’s voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears. She attempted to pull out the phone again but he used what little strength he had to reach out and stop her.   

“Listen to me.” He said. “Don’t call 911. Call Abe. He’ll explain.” 

“Henry, Abe can’t help you, you need an ambulance.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I never told you.” He mumbled his eyes drifting closed. 

“Henry, Henry!” Jo shook him awake again. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“Something is about to happen, that-” He struggled to breathe “I should have told you.” He reached for her face and she took his hand. 

“No, you can’t.” She cried. “ I love you.”

“I love you too” He managed. “I’ll be-“ 

The world went dark and quiet. Suddenly he was very cold, and wet, and alive. He burst from the water and made his way to the shore. As he swam he saw a pair of headlights flashing to give him a direction to swim for. Abe was waiting for him. 

Henry scrambled up the shore to the car and felt a weight in the pit of his stomach as he realized only Abe was waiting for him. 

“Where is she?” He asked dressing quickly in the back seat. 

“She’s fine, well, alive.” Abe said. “She called after you disappeared. I tried to explain and she hung up on me.” Henry sighed and moved to the front seat now that he was fully clothed. “ I can’t say I blame her. It was a rotten way for her to find out.”

“I’m not in the mood for I told you so’s Abraham.”   

“Well too bad because I got a lot of them.” He angrily put the car into drive and drove in silence for a couple of blocks. “So what are you going to do about it?” 

“First, take me home.” Henry directed. “ I need to gather a few things.”

“And then?” 

“Then, I will find Jo and offer her as much explanation as I can.” 

“And grovel like you’ve never grovelled before.” Abe added. He parked the car and the two of them made their way to the back door that served as the main entrance to their apartment. 

“I am sure that will be part of it.” Henry admitted as Abe unlocked the door. “I’m not even sure how to begin to explain it.” 

Abe flicked on the lights to find Jo sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of scotch. There was no fear or tenderness on her face. Henry was staring at pure anger. She took a large gulp of her drink. 

“We need to talk.”

  “I Know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback and Kudos. The first few chapters should come out very quickly as I already have them outlined. Hopefully the muse sticks around to keep me working ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Henry walked slowly towards the table. Jo studied his appearance as he approached. He looked completely fine. His hair was still wet from the river and his clothes obviously put on in a hurry without his usual precision, but there was no evidence anywhere of the trauma they had just experienced. When he was close enough she lifted the hem of his untucked shirt to look for any sign of the stab wound. There was nothing to be found, not even a bruise.   

“It’s a long story.” He said quietly. She dropped his shirt and looked up at his sad face. 

  “ Well I’ve got all night. Because after watching my boyfriend die,” She said with emphasis. “disappear, then walk back in his front door like nothing happened, sleep isn’t exactly an option.” 

“ I know.” He said. “If you’ll allow me, I would like a couple of minutes to gather my thoughts before we begin.” 

“Sure. I would guess dying takes a lot out of a guy.” She spat. Henry looked away shamefully and moved towards the staircase to his laboratory. Jo stared into the empty space of the room before noticing Abe placing a refilled glass of scotch next to her. 

“I’m sorry kid.” He said sincerely as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. To find out like that. If I had known I would have told you myself.” Jo mustered as much softness as she could in that moment.

“Abe, it isn’t your fault. It wasn’t your secret to tell.” She looked up at him putting her hand over his.. “We’re good. Ok? No matter what.” He nodded. Henry returned holding a cherry stained wood box. He stood at the top of the stairs for a moment until he caught Abe’s eye. 

“Well, I should go. You two need your space. Goodnight.” Jo squeezed his hand as he left before wrapping her fingers around the scotch glass. Henry’s eyes followed his son out of the room and waited until he heard Abraham’s door shut before approaching the table and sitting down. He took a deep breath and began.   

“I was born in 1779. I grew up, got married, trained to be a doctor. Everything was completely normal until I was thirty five.” Jo had her interrogation face on. She was stoic and still as he spoke. “I saw an advertisement calling for doctors to move to America. It was decided that I would go first, see if it was a fit place, and in a year or two I would send money for Norah, my wife, to join me.”

“You never told me you were married.” She stated.   

“I was, twice. Norah and-“

“Abigail?”

“Yes.” Henry admitted. Jo had known Abigail was Henry’s big lost love, the way she had lost her husband a few years prior. She exhaled trying to remain calm as the anger of yet another secret he had kept from her began to bubble up. He continued. “I never made it to America. I bartered my medical skills for passage on what I thought was a cargo ship. It turned out the ‘cargo’ was slaves.” He took a deep breath. “I tried to protect one of them from the captain and he shot me, point blank in the chest.”

“Your scar?” She asked. He nodded. When he had told her the story the first time he had told her it was from protecting a traveling companion in an attempted robbery. Another half truth to add to the pile. 

“My body was dumped overboard, my wife was told I had fallen into the sea during a storm. It wasn’t hard to believe. What happened next however, and every time I have been fatally wounded since, is what you saw tonight. I die, disappear and wake up naked in a body of water. I don’t know why or how even after decades of research and calculations.” Jo took a slow sip of her drink while she processed the first half of the story. 

  “So how does Abe fit into all of this? Because obviously you lied to me when you said he was a friend of your father’s since there is over a century’s age difference between them.” Her emphasis on the word ‘lied’ made the weight of guilt Henry felt even heavier. 

  “Abraham is my son.” Jo couldn’t help but look surprised. “Abigail found him alone in a liberated concentration camp at the end of the war. We adopted him and raised him as our own. So when I said that he is the closest thing to family that I have, it’s because he’s the only family I have left.” He glanced over at the box, opened it, and pushed it across the table to her. “If you don’t believe me it’s all in here. Letters, photographs, old passports.” He leaned forward on the table and waited for her to respond. She closed the box and pushed it back. 

  “It’s not about whether or not I believe you Henry.” She said. “I have to believe you. I saw it happen. It’s about the fact that I now doubt everything you have ever said to me.” He looked down at his hands. “Were you ever going to tell me? Was that what the other morning was about? When Abe suggested we move in together he wanted you to tell me didn’t he.” She deduced. “When were you going to tell me Henry?” She asked angrily. 

“When I was sure.” He looked at her with misty eyes. “I’ve wanted to tell you so many times Jo. But telling someone, even someone who says they love me, has lead to terrible things in the past.” Her face hardened.   

“So after everything we’ve been through.” She said pointing at the table for emphasis. “After years of working together, protecting each other, being friends and supposedly being in love-“

“I do love you Jo!” He tried to reach across the table for her hands but she pulled them back into her lap.

“No!” She said loudly. “Because love needs trust and it is obvious by everything you’ve done up to this that you do not trust me.” She stood and grabbed her purse from the back of the chair.   
“Believe me Henry Morgan, the feeling is now more than mutual.” She stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. Henry slumped in his chair, defeated and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope that lived up to everyone's expectations. Feel free to review/ kudos/ share or whatnot. Happy Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

For a split second when she woke up the next morning, Jo thought maybe it had all been just a bad dream.   Her hopes were quickly dashed when she saw the clothes she had been wearing the day before in the trash, covered in blood.  She sighed and blinked back tears.   She was still angry at him, but the blind hot rage of the night before had been dulled and replaced with hurt.  Her emotions physically ached.  She found herself reverting back to a familiar mantra from when her husband has first passed: You just have to make it through today.  

She repeated it to herself as she showered, dressed and drove to work.  She parked her car as far away from the bike racks as she could,  just in case.   Her plan for the day was simple:  get in, pick up something to eat, bury herself in paperwork for eight hours then go home.   The plan fell apart an hour later when Detective Hanson came around to tell her they were called to a crime scene.  A body had been found in a gym’s locker room.

Jo was wrapping up her initial interview with the poor custodian who had discovered the body when she saw Henry arrive out of the corner of her eye.  He immediately pulled on his gloves and began discussing the specifics of the case with Hanson.

“It’s a 24 hours facility. If you come in after staffed hours you need a pass.” Hanson explained. 

Henry crouched down next to the dead man who was leaning against the locker bay badly beaten. “Well that possibly reduces the number of culprits, but not necessarily.  Key cards are one of the most misplaced items next to socks and cell phones.”  He gingerly adjusted the head to look behind it to the locker.  He frowned.  “This body has been moved.”

“There isn’t any sort of drag trail.” Hanson noted. 

“Yes, but there is a mix of chlorine and shampoo scent in his hair. Forensics should be checking the shower enclosures.” Henry stood and came face to face with Jo as she rejoined her partner.   They looked at each other for only a second but it felt longer.  Jo could tell from Henry’s eyes that he hadn’t slept.  Henry could tell from the way she held herself that the last thing Jo wanted to do was talk to him. Having to share a crime scene was close second. He continued to direct his statements to Detective Hanson. “I will be able to analyze the contusions better back at the office. Hopefully Lucas and I will be able to get prints or some indication of identity that will narrow your search.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hanson said. He turned to Jo “We should probably get started with the key card logs and security tapes.”  She nodded.  Hanson felt that something was off about this exchange. He turned to Henry. “Riding back with us Doc?” He saw the doctor’s eyes flick in Jo’s direction as she physically tensed. 

“Thank you but no.  I’ll ride in the ambulance with the body. I will call you with my results as soon as they are conclusive.”  Henry walked away.  Hanson knew for sure something was wrong.   He waited until he and Jo were safely back in the privacy of the car before turning to her.

“So what the heck was that?”

“ A crime scene?” Jo retorted.  

Hanson rolled his eyes and started the car while she turned to the window. “You know what I mean.  Yesterday you and Henry are practically playing footsies under the autopsy table and today you two couldn’t get away from each other fast enough. You have a fight?” Jo didn’t answer so he began driving. “Was it bad?” He asked a couple minutes later.  She nodded, still looking out the window because she didn’t want him to see exactly how upset she was.  “Want me to beat him up or are you going to do it yourself?”  He saw her shoulders shake in a singular chuckle. “I’ve got friends in immigration I could pull some strings and maybe get him deported.” 

  “Mike,” Jo couldn't help but let a smile escape at her partner’s loyalty. 

“Ok, only joking, mostly.” He said. They rode in silence a little longer.  

“I don’t want to put you in the middle of this. He’s your friend.” Jo began.

“Not really.” Hanson disagreed. “I mean I like the guy, he’s good at what he does, but I wouldn’t call him up to go to poker night.”

“Well, either way.” She continued. “ I found out Henry-“ Jo paused trying to figure out how to put it. She knew she wasn’t going to tell his secret but exactly how much to divulge about why she wasn’t speaking to him was another matter. “ Henry hasn’t exactly been honest with me about things in his life.” Hanson’s eyes narrowed “Not anything that would make him a liability to the department or make me not want to work with him.” She added quickly. “But enough that I don’t know if I can-“ Jo trailed off. She refused to cry in a cop car.

“That sucks.” Hanson offered. “ Don’t really know what else to say.” 

“ Just don’t say anything to anyone about it ok? I haven’t even really talked to him about it.”

“ Sure, no problem.” Mike nodded. They reached the precinct and Jo felt better at having cleared the air with Hanson. Now she just had to pull herself together enough to do the same with Henry. 

Around four that afternoon Henry was in the process of verifying the degrees of physical damage to the victim’s internal structure. The beating had caused rib fractures and a hematoma on the lungs but not enough that it would have been the cause of death. “Head Trauma.” Henry muttered to himself as he turned away from the body to make some additional notes.

“Hi” He spun back quickly. Jo was standing halfway between the lab and Henry’s office, holding her coat and looking scared.   

“Hi.” Henry said warmly. 

“Can I talk to you? If you’re busy I can come back.” She asked quickly. 

“No I’m, I’m free.” He said with a hint of nerves. He pulled off his gloves and gestured for her to lead the way into his office. He closed the door behind them and made the way to his chair. He expected Jo to take what had become her usual spot, a corner on the right side of his desk, but she didn’t budge from her spot just inside the door.

“I’ve got a few things to say and I need you not to interrupt me.” She began. Henry nodded signalling her to continue. “ I want to get the important stuff out of the way. I’m not going to tell anyone your secret, or try to get you fired or transfer departments. I want to at least try to see if we can still work together.” She paced back and forth. “But we can’t go back to the way things were. I can’t just pretend that this whole thing didn’t happen. I can’t go on wondering what you aren’t telling me.” She stopped and looked as Henry, whose face was ashen with the realization that she was ending things. “I know you usually don’t go home until about six so I’m going now, I’ll stop by your place, pick up my stuff and leave Abe the key.” 

“Is there anything I can do? Anything that would change your mind?” Henry asked. 

“Right now, No.” She said. “We’ll work together, maintain a strictly professional relationship and see how it goes.” She shrugged. “ Maybe one day, we can be friends again.” The unspoken end of that statement being that anything else was currently off the table.

Henry nodded. “I will, respect your wishes.” He said struggling to hold back his emotions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want-“

“I know.” Jo cut him off. If she was going to keep it together she had to leave now. “I should go. Good night.” She opened the door and walked out of the office quickly.

Half an hour later she did one last sweep of the apartment and walked back down the stairs into the antique shop. “I’m pretty sure that’s all of it.” She said removing the key from her key ring. Abe pushed it back into her hand despite her protests. 

“Keep it.” He said. Jo attempted to stare him down. “ Look I’m not trying to get you back together, or convince you that you’ve made a mistake. But, if anything ever happens to him and I’m not-“ Abe trailed off. “Well, it would just be a weight off my mind if someone else were able to help out if needed you know?” 

“Abe” She tried again to hand it back and he refused a second time while giving his best pleading expression. “Fine.” She gave the old man a hug and walked out of the store with the key in her pocket. Abe walked to the front door, locking and closing the shop for the day. He made his way upstairs to start dinner. He was making one of Henry’s favourites, his Dad was going to need it.


	5. Chapter 5

The last time a woman had walked out of Henry’s life, the pain had been unbearable. However, he had managed to distract himself with raising Abe, working late and chasing down what few leads to Abigail’s whereabouts managed to cross his path. This time around, the first thing Henry noticed is he had a lot more time. The hours before and after work that he had become used to spending with Jo dragged on. He still had Abe, but this time Abe was a grown man with his own social calendar and love life. This led to Henry spending a lot of nights and days in his laboratory.   As he sat rewriting the notes of his last few awakenings, his mind wandered. He replayed again, for the thousandth time in the few weeks since the break-up, all the ways he could have told her. There had been times he had wanted to, but his fear got the better of him in each case. 

When they had been dating for about three months there had been a close call on a case. Jo and Henry had found themselves yet again looking down the barrel of a gun. Henry jumped towards the gunman, tackling him and pointing the gun towards the ceiling before it could fire at either of them. When the paperwork was done and the murderer safely behind bars, Jo had stormed into his office and torn a strip off of him for being foolish and having a death wish.   

“Jo I can’t just stand there and watch you put your life in danger. If I see an opportunity to protect you I’m going to take it.” He said firmly.  

“ I don’t need protecting Henry!” She yelled as she paced in his office. “ I’m a cop. I’m the one with the gun. I’ve been taking self defense classes since I was sixteen years old.” Henry stared at her. She sighed and lowered her voice. “ I don’t know where this idea in your head that you are invincible came from but you have to knock it off. If something were to happen to you.” He crossed the room and held her face in his hands. As he looked at the fear and sadness in her eyes, a small voice inside of him told him he should tell her. He could take that worry and pain away if he would just tell her. Instead, he kissed her as if kissing her would be the way to make it stop. 

“ I’m sorry.” He murmured against her forehead as he pulled back slightly. “That fear that you have? I have it too. That’s why I did what I did today, and I would do it again.”

“I probably would have too.” She admitted.   

“Well, you shouldn’t.” He said, trying to play it off as a joke.

“We’re going to keep having this fight over and over again aren’t we?” She asked as she shifted so that she could hug him and rest her head on his shoulder. 

“For now.” He said wrapping his arms around her. 

Henry was dragged back to the present by footsteps coming down the stairs. Abe entered the lab with a plate of food.   

“You’re wearing the same clothes. You haven’t slept again.” He observed as he placed the provisions on an empty area of the desk. 

“I suppose not.” Henry said looking at his watch and verifying it was in fact morning. He closed his notebook and turned towards the food. “How was last night?” 

Abe shrugged. “Nothing special. I think I might need to find a new hangout, that place is getting old, or maybe it’s just me.” Henry gave him the look he always gave Abe when he began to complain about his age, halfway between sarcasm and concern. “You know, you could get a few hours of shut eye in this morning and we could go out later. I think there’s a Shakespeare play on, somewhere.” 

“ I’ll consider it.” Abe frowned. Henry sighed. “Alright, I’ll finish up and go lie down. We can discuss the rest when I wake up." 

“Fine, but if you’re not upstairs in an hour I’m turning off the breakers.” He said. “You of all people should know that in times like this, you gotta get out there. Get some perspective.” 

“On what exactly?” Henry asked arching an eyebrow. 

“On the fact that the world didn’t stop just because she walked out.” Abe said as he began climbing the stairs. “And if you really think it did, maybe you should do something about it.” 

Henry knew his son had a point. He needed to return to some state of normalcy. He and Jo were working well enough together. It was easy for him to hide his still present affection for the detective when there was a task to concentrate on. Jo was even getting comfortable enough to make the occasional joke or teasing comment. It was enough to give Henry hope that she didn’t hate him. 

She didn’t hate him. In fact, Jo missed Henry a lot. She still saw him every day but she missed having him as an active part of her life. Whereas Henry turned to solitude to get him through the empty nights, Jo had gone the opposite path. She had called up old friends. 

“You need to reboot your life.” Shanna was married to Tom, who had been best man at Jo’s wedding. During the ten years She and her husband had been together, Shanna and Jo had formed a friendship around the fact that their husbands were practically the same person. It was easy to vent to each other since more often than not the couples were having the same arguments at different times. “You need to re-do the apartment, get a haircut, take up yoga, all of the above.” 

“It’s that simple huh?” Jo asked sarcastically. 

“Hell no, but you’ve got to start somewhere.” Shanna ordered them each another glass of wine as they sat in the front window of a small Italian restaurant. “When Shaun died, you shut down. You closed yourself off and we didn’t see you for years. This Henry guy, he opened you up again.”

“Yeah and look what happened.” Jo had given Shanna the same explanation she had given Hanson: Henry lied, big, and now it was over. 

“ So don’t throw out the baby with the bathwater. Take the lessons you learned from this and move forward.” She took Jo’s hand. “Because as much as it sucks to have a guy not turn out to be exactly who you thought he was, I’m glad that he brought you back to us.” Jo smiled and squeezed her friend’s hand.   
   
Six weeks after they broke up, the agreement to maintain a purely professional relationship was showing some cracks. It started when Jo finally got that haircut. She had walked into the Medical Examiner’s office to ask Henry for an update on the latest case. 

“Woah! Detective Martinez!” Lucas exclaimed. “Look at you!” Jo had cut her hair into a long bob just above her shoulders. It was still long enough to tie up when necessary, but short enough that she felt a difference.

“Um, thank you Lucas?” Jo said. The question in her voice left the assistant M.E panicking. 

“Oh! I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I mean it’s good, great . Not that you’re old hair wasn’t-”

“Lucas, isn’t it time for your lunch?” Henry stated coming around the corner reading a file and barely looking up. “Perhaps babbling is a sign of low blood sugar.” 

“Yep, no problem.” Lucas was relieved to have been given an out to the situation he created. Jo patted his shoulder as he walked by her to show that there were no hard feelings. 

“So Reece is asking if there are any updates?” Jo asked redirecting her attention to Henry. 

“Well once again. the lacklustre turnaround time provided by the toxicology lab has left me at a pause.” Henry explained. “I am almost certain that it is some form of food born toxin but I have yet to figure out exactly which one. From my personal research I have it narrowed down to about five.”

“Do they happen to have anything in common?” 

“Well, they all are based in animal protein” Henry said passing her the file.

“But the victim was vegan.” Jo said surprised. 

“A very vocal one.” Henry agreed. “And so well known that her ongoing work and legacy could be sabotaged if it were discovered she didn’t live up to those ideals.”   “Well I guess we’re off to check her freezer for contraband cow. Thanks.” Jo said getting ready to walk away. 

“It does suit you by the way.” Henry said. Jo turned back confused. “Your hairstyle.” 

“Oh, thanks.” She said absentmindedly touching it. “I just, felt like a change.” 

“Well it looks, lovely.” He said with more feeling than he had allowed himself in recent weeks. “Empirically speaking of course. The angles the stylist cut into the layers near your face frame it and increase the symmetry .” Jo laughed at the throwback to the early days of their partnership. Her unguarded laugh caused Henry to smile. Sensing they were entering dangerous territory she took a step back. 

  “I better go.” She said. He regained his reserve and nodded. She turned to leave and stopped a second time. “One more thing, it’s Hanson’s birthday Friday. Want to join us all for drinks?” 

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have told you would I?” Jo left the office before he could answer. She felt an adrenaline rush usually reserved for doing something risky. Then again, maybe she was.


	6. Chapter 6

They had been at the pub for half an hour already and there was no sign of Henry. Jo had been watching the door ever since she and Hanson had secured the table. She chastised herself for being nervous. This wasn’t a big deal, they would just happen to be hanging out at the same place with the same people. This shouldn’t be weird at all. A few other detectives joined them and she made her best attempts to follow along with the traditional razzing. Everyone was either too young, too old, had too much hair or not enough. However, every time she saw the dark wood and frosted glass door move she quickly looked up.   
 “Jeez Jo, relax.” Hanson said after the fifth time. 

“What? I’m fine.” She said calmly. Hanson tried to stare an answer out of her. When it was obvious that it wasn’t going to work he turned back to the other detectives. The door opened again and her face fell slightly as she saw Lucas walk in, alone.

“Sorry I’m late, we had to clean up a bit of a situation. Nothing major, didn’t have to call hazmat this time or anything.” Lucas sat down and immediately started picking at the nachos on the table. “So what did I miss?” Hanson filled him in on the latest topic and Jo decided to head to the bar to pick up beers for her and the birthday boy. 

It was really hard to not be disappointed even though she knew staying behind to deal with a crisis was definitely a Henry thing to do. He wouldn’t make Lucas miss the fun, and as department head he would want to ensure everything was back the way it should be. Her phone buzzed in her pocket . She pulled it out and found a text message from Shanna. 

_So did he show?_ Jo sighed and typed back.

_Nope, work emergency._

_And are we relieved or sad?_ Jo looked at the second text and put her phone back in her pocket. She really didn’t have an answer. She did however, decide extra alcohol was in order. “Hey Mark? can you add a shot of Jack to my order?” She called over the music and crowded bar noise. 

“And a cognac as well if you can manage.” Henry had squeezed in next to her without Jo even noticing. She jolted, taken aback by his sudden appearance. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“No, No it’s fine.” She assured. “I just, wasn’t expecting you here.” 

“You didn’t think I would come?” Henry asked with growing concerned. Maybe this had been one of those invitations that was extended out of courtesy but he wasn’t supposed to accept. He started running through their conversation from a few days prior in his head trying to deduce if there were any signals that he wouldn’t be welcome. 

“Well, Lucas mentioned there was a problem at the lab so I figured when you didn’t arrive with him,” Jo’s meaning became clear even though they were interrupted by the arrival of their drinks. 

“Ah that.” Henry breathed a sigh of relief. He paid for the drinks while Jo was busy finishing her shot. “Well, I did have to clean up a bit more than Lucas did. I took the brunt of the impact.”

“Impact?” Jo asked surprised.

“You recall the suction tube over my station?” She nodded. Henry grimaced “It lost suction at a very inopportune moment.” 

“Oh no!” Jo gasped before dissolving into giggles. 

“Yes, well” He sighed. “It’s a good thing I’ve developed a habit over the years of having extra clothing stashed around just in case.” The backhanded reference to his condition sobered Jo slightly. She reminded herself that there was a reason she was keeping her distance. It was a reminder she was giving herself more and more these days as they edged back towards their version of normal.

“We should join the others.” She said picking up her and Hanson’s drinks. Henry cringed once her back was to him. He would like to believe he had been better at this at one point in his life. He sighed and picked up his drink to follow Jo to the table where their friends were waiting. 

Henry shook Hanson's hand and took the last available seat at the end of the table with Lucas on his left and Jo on his right. He sat and listened mostly, being unable to contribute much to the conversation about bad reality shows and sports playoffs. He tried not to do it in an obvious way, but he kept an eye on Jo. He watched as she laughed and joked with the group and noticed she looked more relaxed than he had seen her in recent times. 

After awhile the discussion turned to venting about wives and family. One of the other homicide detectives began to lament the fact that his wife was insisting on a date night at the opera.   “ I don’t know how I’m going to stay awake! It’s so dull.” He lamented. 

  “On the contrary Detective Mackenzie” Henry began “Opera is full of action and intrigue that could counter any television program. Take for example Tosca. I’m assuming that is the opera you and your wife are intending to see as it is currently in production at Lincoln Centre. You have political intrigue, sex, murder and betrayal. Mind you in the original production critics found the whole thing a little -“ Henry felt a small touch on the back of the elbow he had been resting on the table. It had been their signal. Any time they were in a social situation and Henry was going off on a lecture Jo would calmly reach out and touch his arm as a reminder to reel it in. He glanced over to her in mild surprise at the familiar gesture before cutting his thought short. “Well, I’m sure if you read a synopsis before you go, you’ll see my point.” Mackenzie nodded and excused himself to get another beer. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” Jo leaned in as she apologized. “it was inappropriate.” 

“Quite alright.” He offered a reassuring smile. “I’m glad you’re still watching out for me, noticing when I’m losing focus.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard not to.” She admitted. Her phone buzzed again in her pocket. Jo pulled it out and rolled here eyes slightly. 

“Everything alright?” Henry asked. 

“Yeah, just a friend, checking in.” She explained. She didn’t show him the screen which held several messages.   

_You ok?_

_He showed up didn’t he? Otherwise you’d be texting back._

_You better call me later._

  Henry wanted to ask questions. He wanted to see if this was an old friend, new friend, or worst case a new romantic interest in Jo’s life. He then chastised himself for being selfish. If she was happy that was what he should be focusing on. 

They ended up leaving the bar at the same time that night and decided to walk to the subway together.   “That was fun. I’m glad you made it out.” Jo said while they waited.   

“It was, I had forgotten how enjoyable it was to be out with the others.” He left the terminology broad, even though he really meant being out with her.   

“Even Lucas?” She teased. Henry’s distain for his assistant had mostly vanished over the years. Now it was trotted out more for comedic effect than anything else.   

“Even Lucas.” He agreed with a smirk. His face changed to a look of sincerity. “It would be nice to do it more often.”   

“Well we’re there every Friday, you know that.”

“Right,” He trailed off. 

  “And I mean, if you ever need to talk, you could call me. As a friend.” She clarified.   

“As can you.” He said. Jo’s train pulled up first. 

“Goodnight Henry.” She said. 

“Goodnight.” They stood there for a second. When they were together he would have given her a kiss or small hug before she left. Now that they weren’t, the usual script of her departure was interrupted. Jo settled on an awkward wave before heading to the closest subway car. 

As her train pulled away Henry sighed. Things were better, but he wondered if they would ever be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Their latest case had been quite intense. The murderer it appeared, was someone connected to a serial killer serving life in prison. Whoever they were, they had decided to continue his work and get back at the people they felt had wronged him. 

Which is why they had gone to the house of Tyler Evans, a lawyer in Brooklyn. He had managed the prisoner’s most recent unsuccessful appeal and from Henry’s deductions he was likely to be the next target. 

Except he wasn’t the next target, he was the killer. They had found a shrine to his client in the basement of the home before Evans gassed them so they passed out. He then locked them in the room and set the house on fire. 

Henry was the first to come to. He smelled smoke and knew no matter what happened to him, he had to get Jo out. He crawled over to her and checked on her. Her vitals were strong, which was a good thing as it meant she should be coming to shortly. He made his way to the door and felt it with his hand. It wasn’t hot yet, which meant the fire was higher in the house. Henry ran his hands down the door to asses the materials and the weakest spot on the door. He kicked the door just under the lock. After three kicks it finally gave way and opened, ushering in a large cloud of smoke. He covered his mouth and moved back towards Jo. She still wasn’t up and the smoke would not be helping. He took off his scarf and tied it around her face as a makeshift mask. 

Jo felt her head move and the fabric cover her nose and mouth. Her eyes shot open and her adrenaline kicked in. She jolted up before she fully registered it was Henry in front of her. 

“We have to get out of here.” He said helping her to her feet. He pulled his jacket off and covered their heads as they crouched low and headed out to the hallway. 

When they reached the staircase Henry’s heart sunk to see flames licking the top steps. There was no other way to reach the upstairs of the house. Jo turned them back towards a different room in the basement and shut the door, stuffing Henry’s coat under the door to prevent as much smoke getting in as possible. “Now what?” She asked. Henry paced the back wall before he noticed a small window that opened up to the ground level. there were bars on it but there was also a small gap. There was a chance it was just big enough for a person to get through.   

“Over here!” He said. Jo rushed over and saw the window. They tried to open the window but it was sealed. Jo took her gun and broke the glass. Henry moved closer and got into position to boost her up. “Ladies first.” 

“Usually I’d take offence to that.” She stepped into his clasped hands and squeezed her way through the gap over the bars. She leaned down and tried to offer Henry her hand. “Ok, your turn.” 

“I’m not going to make it through that way Jo. My dimensions will make it impossible.” 

“Henry now is not the time to get a body complex. Get moving!” He tried to get up and found, as he predicted, that his shoulders were too wide for the small space. He dropped down and stepped away from the window “Henry!” she yelled. 

“I’m going to try to get out the other way.” 

  “Henry, the stairs were on fire.” She reminded him. “Not to mention the smoke is getting worse." 

“I’ll take my chances. The only thing that matters to me right now is that you are safe.” He said. Jo felt a pang of guilt and fear in her heart. “ So get away from the house and call for back up. If I don’t make it out, you know where to find me.” He ran away from the window before she could object further.   Jo called after him but knew there was no changing his mind. If she thought he didn’t have a self-preservation instinct before, the fact that he didn’t have to hide his condition from her made things worse. She backed up to the street and ran around to the front of the house. She called 911 on her cell phone and was told they were already on route. The fire fighters showed up about 30 seconds after she called. Hanson showed up with the uniformed officers shortly after. 

“Where’s Henry?” He asked after fire crews reported no one was inside the house. 

“We got separated inside. He must have gotten out the back way.” Jo covered up. “You’ve got my statement already so I’m going to go find him.”

“ I’ll come with you.” He offered.

“No!” She said a little too sharply. “There might still be evidence inside. You should stick around in case they clear the building.” She walked off quickly before he could argue. She got in her car and drove around as if she was going to the block behind the house. When she was out of view she turned and started driving towards the antique shop.   

Henry surfaced from the water and was happy to be breathing oxygen instead of smoke. He had almost made it out of the building but a beam had fallen in his path and blocked him into an alcove. Thankfully, the smoke had gotten him before the flames had. He always preferred inhalation/ suffocation deaths over violent pain and injury.  He swam towards shore and found his usual hiding spot. Abe was out of town, so he was going to have to be very careful. He sat and tried to gather his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling his name softly in the dark 

“Henry! Henry are you here?” She called softly

“Jo! Over here!” He answered in hushed tones. Jo turned to a small alcove where a tree stood next to a decorative wall. She rushed over and dropped her gym bag at his feet while staying on the other side of the tree so that she wasn’t looking at him. 

“Abe wasn’t home so I don’t know if this stuff is good or whatever, I just grabbed the first things I could find.”

“ Anything that won’t get me arrested is fine. Abe is out on a buying trip this weekend. How did you get in?”

“He made me keep a copy of the key just in case something like this happened.” 

“I’m glad he did.” Henry stepped out of the shadows as he finished buttoning his shirt. “Do we need to return to the crime scene?”

“There isn’t really anything to return to. I gave a statement while the firefighters tried to save the building. Then once I was sure you were-” She paused, not wanting to say the word. “Gone, I left.” 

  “Well, in that case, may I trouble you for a ride home?” He asked. She nodded and they made their way to the car. 

They spent the ride in silence. Henry didn’t want to push, as he wasn’t sure if Jo was helping him because she knew he didn’t have anyone else to turn to or because she actually wanted to help. Jo was silent because she was still processing the fact that Henry had just died, again. He noticed as they pulled up to the antique shop that Jo’s grip on the wheel was white-knuckle tense. “Are you alright?” 

“Um, yeah. Yeah I’m fine. Just a long day.” Jo tried to smile to brush aside his fears.   

“Would you like to come up for some tea before you go? It might help.” He kept his tone neutral, trying not to imply anything or make her feel guilty if she decided to turn him down. 

“Ok” she agreed. Henry nodded and they made their way to the apartment upstairs.   They sat in the kitchen, the scene much different from the last time they sat their together. Henry had poured them each a cup of tea and sat on the corner while Jo took Abe’s usual spot at the head of the table. They didn’t speak for almost half an hour, they simply sat and sipped tea. 

“Thank you for helping tonight.” Henry said finally breaking the silence. “I’m sure it mustn’t have been easy.” 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” She countered. “I mean all I did was drive and pick up a bag of clothes you,” She started to feel the emotions she had been carefully concealing push upwards. “You died.” 

“I know,”

“You died, after saving me.” She said. 

“And I would again.” He stated plainly. She looked at him. 

“It must have hurt.”

“I’ve had worse.” He said trying to downplay things.   

“I’m sorry.” She apologized. “I’m sorry you went through that because of me.”

“ I would rather it be because of you than with you.” Henry decided it was time to lay a few of his cards on the table. “I will always put your life ahead of mine Jo. Not just because I come back and you don’t, but because I still,” He paused not wanting to state his feelings too strongly. “I still care for you greatly and always will.” Jo blinked away tears as she looked at him. She stood up suddenly and Henry followed. ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. Abe says I get overly sentimental after I-“ Jo silenced his protestations with a strong, passionate kiss. 

Once Henry’s brain processed exactly what was happening, he put all the emotions he had been holding on to in the months since their separation into kissing her. He ran his fingers up the back of her neck into her hair and felt her wrap her arms around his waist. When he felt her hands move to the front and begin to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt he began to walk backwards towards his room, trying his best not to break contact with his beautiful detective. 

When Jo woke early the next morning in the distantly familiar bed, she felt the distinct pang in her stomach that told her she had made a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

Abe wasn’t a picky man when it came to where he stayed when he travelled. However, he preferred if the ceiling of his hotel room didn’t fall into the bathtub due to a previously unknown pipe leak from the floor above. He also preferred if the hotel staff didn’t then try to charge him an upgrade fee when the only other available room was a suite. Which is how he found himself home at 5:30am on Sunday and ready for bed after a three hour drive. He grabbed the box from the back seat that held the most valuable finds from his trip, the rest would be delivered by a trucking firm the next day, and fiddled to find the right key to open the apartment entrance door. The door swung open and almost hit his cargo. 

“Hey watch it Hen-” Abe looked up to see that it wasn’t his father that had almost knocked him over, but a mildly dishevelled and definitely guilty looking Jo Martinez. “Oh, Hi!” 

“Abe! Sorry, I wasn’t expecting-” Her face flushed out of a mix of embarrassment and guilt over nearly toppling the senior. “ I was just leaving.” 

“Does Henry know that?” He asked. He may not have his father’s superpower for deduction but Abe had been around long enough to know a quick escape when he saw one. Plus, Henry never let a guest walk to their car alone because he thought it was rude. 

“He’s sleeping.” She avoided the question. 

“Ah Huh.” Abe put the box down and crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Jo sighed and finished stepping out of the doorway, closing it behind her. 

“Henry died last night.” She said quietly. 

“Ok” He said trying to coax more out of her. 

  “We were on a case. There was a fire and he got me out but not himself. I came here looking for you and you weren’t here so I went and got him. I drove him back here and we had tea.” She paused, a shred of guilt crossing her mind. “Now, I really should go.” She started to move past Abe towards her car. 

“You know what happened last time someone almost found out?” Jo turned around but didn’t move any closer to him. “Guam. I didn’t see him for ten years. Then when you first met him, that whole subway thing? He almost left again.” Abe held up his hand to avoid Jo interrupting him. “The fact that he’s here, trying to make this work, means something has changed.” He pointed at her. “That’s you Kid.” He picked up the box and put it under one arm so he could open the door with the other. “Just think about that.” He called over his shoulder as he went inside. Jo slowly made her way to her car. She wondered if she could go back inside and forget she tried to leave. She shook the thought out of her head. It was time to go for a drive. 

Henry woke up a couple of hours later feeling better about the world than he had in months, until he rolled over. At the site of an empty bed, he frowned in concern. He quickly pulled on pants and shirt. 

“Jo?” He called out as her moved towards the kitchen. He didn’t find her, but he did find, blueberry scones, a carafe of tea and a note. Henry arched an eyebrow and opened the note to reveal familiar handwriting

_Jo left at 5:30 this morning._  
  I got home about the same time. You were out cold so I bought breakfast.    
Wake me up before noon and I’ll kill you and leave you out there to get arrested. 

_-Abe_

Despite his displeasure at things with Jo being once again left out of sorts, Henry couldn’t help but smile at his son’s thoughtfulness and humour. In those moments he was his mother’s son. He took a scone, poured himself a cup of tea and headed downstairs to his laboratory. He added the notes of the previous night’s death and awakening to his files and then sat back to contemplate a slightly more urgent problem. What to say to Jo and when to say it. 

It didn't take long for him to decide that the when should be as soon as possible. The longer they let this hang in the air, the more likely it was that it would cause permanent damage to the relationship. Henry had done enough damage on his own and he wasn't going to let his inaction cause even more. 

It was a long walk to Jo's place from the shop. Henry usually only did it under the best weather conditions, today he needed the extra time to gather his thoughts. When he arrived at her apartment building he paced on the stone steps for a minute before typing in the familiar buzzer code. When there was no answer he sighed. He tried again and weighed the options as to whether Jo was home and ignoring him or she was actually out. He stepped back in an effort to look up and try to guess if her window was open. 

“Henry?” He heard Jo and turned to see her standing at the bottom with a female companion and few bags of groceries. “What are you doing here?” 

“I was,” Henry was thrown by the other person’s presence. He hadn’t met any of Jo’s friends that weren’t other detectives in the precinct. However, it seemed from the woman’s face that she knew exactly who he was. “in the neighbourhood.” He said stretching the truth. “I was hoping to talk to you but I see you’re busy.” 

“Oh don’t go running away on my account Henry.” Shanna said. “I can go inside and put the coffee on.” She took the keys from Jo and made her way up the stairs before the detective could object. “Take your time!” 

“Thank you” He called after her retreating form. He turned back to Jo and smiled a little. “You must be close?” 

  “We’ve known each other since college.” Jo nodded. “How could you tell?”   

“You have the same look on your face I get when Abe starts meddling in my affairs. You know she means well but have a growing desire to attempt a mild strangling.” Jo smiled and shrugged in agreement. He looked down at his feet and sighed. The joke had given him and escape hatch. He could back out, leave right now and they would probably go back to their bumpy friendship as if the rest hadn’t happened. However, the forty minute walk over had filled his head with so many things he needed to say.   

“I’m sorry, about leaving like that.” Jo said. He looked up, his focus having returned now that the topic was breached.   

“It was, concerning.” He said choosing his words carefully. “I feel I should apologize since you were obviously upset but I’m not entirely sure why.”   

“I, we,” Jo looked at him and realized he was studying her. Henry was watching everything she did and said looking for clues, cracks in the shell that would betray her true feelings. She figured there was no point beating around the bush then. “Last night shouldn’t have happened. It was a side effect of the day. We haven’t fixed anything.”   

“I know.” He said seriously. “But if we continue on our current path of scurrying away every time we feel something for each other, nothing will ever be resolved.” Henry began to pace slightly with nervous energy. “You said that you couldn’t pretend that my, distrust, didn’t happen and that we couldn’t just resume our relationship as it was. We had to start over.” Jo nodded and shifted the weight of the shopping bags in her arms. Henry stepped towards her and took the bags placing them on the steps. “Then let’s do just that. Let’s start over.” 

“What are you asking me Henry?” Jo crossed her arms signalling that her defences were going up. He stepped back to give her space.  

“I am asking if I may take you to dinner. On a date, a first date.” Jo blinked a couple of times in surprise. Less at the fact that he was asking her out, more than he was asking her out right now. “I would like a chance to be completely honest from the start, both about my feelings for you and my life.” He stopped talking and waited for a response. He began to panic a bit the longer they stood there in silence. “Perhaps I’m not being clear.” 

  “No, I got it. “ Jo answered. 

“If you need time to think about it I will gladly-”  

“Yes.”   

“Yes, more time, completely understandable.” Henry looked at his watch and tried to brush away the feeling of disappointment.  

“No, I meant yes, to dinner.” Henry’s head snapped back up. He saw a soft smile on her face which caused a similar one to creep onto his. 

“Wonderful.” He said. “Would you be available Tuesday evening?” 

  “I think I can squeeze you in.” Henry’s smile grew.

“Lovely. Well, I’ve kept you from your company long enough. I will see you at work tomorrow?” Jo nodded and grabbed her grocery bags. Henry waiting while she buzzed up to her apartment since she had given Shanna the keys. He held the door open for her before saying a final goodbye and beginning the long walk home.   Jo walked into her apartment to see her friend sitting on the couch playing on her phone. 

“So is everything ok?” Shanna asked trying and failing to sound nonchalant. 

“Oh like you weren’t watching from the window the whole time?” 

“Well I was but I couldn’t hear anything because I couldn't get it open.” She admitted. Jo rolled her eyes and began to put the groceries away. 

  “He came over to make sure I was alright.” She paused. “Then asked me out.” She smiled nervously again. Shanna jumped off the couch and started walking down the hall with a purpose. “Where are you going?”

“Your closet. I’’m trying to see what you have left that isn’t work wear or jeans.” Jo followed he down the hall.   

“So you don’t think this is a bad idea?” Jo asked. 

“No, last night’s ‘hey we both survived a house fire let’s have sex’ and then walk of shame-ing it home this morning was a bad idea.” She said while searching the depths of the closet. “However, that bad idea lead to the very good idea of you two actually going on a date and not dancing around playing the just friends routine.” Shanna stepped back and turned around. “Plus you never told me he was hot!” 

  “You’re married.” Jo reminded her.   

“Married not blind.” She countered returning to her excavation. Jo sighed, it was going to be a long, not so lazy, Sunday afternoon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am SO sorry that this took so long. There was the holidays, then writers block, then my life kind of exploded, then more writers block... But we're back! Please be kind, I'm a bit rusty.

“Henry, the only way that tie is getting straighter is if I pull out a ruler.” Abe flicked through the file he was reading as he passed his father looking in the mirror for the umpteenth time. 

Henry dropped his hands from the black fabric around his neck and clasped them behind his back in an effort to stop fidgeting. “I think I’ll have a cup of coffee.” He announced heading towards the kitchen. 

  “Make it decaf” Abe quipped. He put down the papers and followed. “I don’t get what’s with the nerves. It’s a dinner with Jo.”

“It’s not just dinner with Jo, Abraham.” Henry said. “It’s a second chance. A very rare and possibly undeserved event that I fully intend on making the maximum effort to take advantage of.” 

“Well, you say it like that and I’m getting nervous.” Abe opened a cupboard and produced a small bottle of liquor. “I usually just use this for making that biscotti you like but it’s also great with coffee.” He aimed to pour a shot in Henry’s mug but the doctor covered the cup with his hand.   

“I’m fine, thank you.” Henry took his cup and moved to look out the window. 

  “Yeah, sure you are. That’s why you’re waxing poetic about second chances like an old novel. You need to relax and-” 

“Act normal?” Henry finished.

“You? Impossible. Settle for being yourself.” Abe poured a shot into his coffee before putting the bottle back. “Besides, she’ll see right through anything else. She knows you too well.” He tried to go back to his paperwork but kept glancing up at Henry every five seconds. “What time are you picking her up?” 

“We’re meeting at the restaurant at 8.” Henry kept watching the traffic below and assumed by the lack of follow up questions that he had left the room. The coffee cup in his hand became suddenly lighter as Abe took it and placed it on a nearby table. He then offered Henry his coat. “It isn’t that far away.”   

“Walk slowly, and in the wrong direction for a bit. It’ll take your mind off things.” Henry looked at him suspiciously. “Trust me.” Henry sighed. If there was one person who knew how to relieve pre-date jitters it would be Abe. It was obvious he was bested, so he took the coat.  

Jo sat in the cab nervously tapping her fingers on her purse. She really didn’t want to be late and traffic was questionable at best. She found herself actually watching the tiny tv in the back of the cab, desperate for distraction. On the bright side, she did get four out of five questions correct on the short Jeopardy segment. 

The cab pulled up in front of a small Italian restaurant. Jo noticed Henry standing out front doing his best impression of a patient man. He appeared greatly interested in reading the curb side menu, however he had his pocket watch firmly in his right hand and was standing in such a way that he could observe the cabs pulling up without gawking at them. 

Henry watched as the cab slowed and stopped five feet away. When Jo paid, the driver must have complimented her appearance. She laughed and looked away while brushing her hair behind her ear which was something always did that when she was caught off guard. Henry approached and grasped the opening car door. He held it while Jo stepped out and closed it behind her.   

“Hi” Jo smiled, trying to subtly straighten her dress from where it had shifted getting out of the cab. 

“Hello” Henry returned the smile. “I’m certain I’m not the first to say it, but you look lovely.” 

“I clean up pretty well.” She jokingly brushed off. “So do you, by the way. It’s not that different from normal, but I haven’t seen that suit in awhile.” 

“Yes, well I got quite a few compliments last time I wore it.” He bit his bottom lip slightly as a teasing grin slipped on to his face. “It seemed like a good choice.” Jo arched her eyebrows at the insinuation. She remembered exactly when Henry had worn that suit last, and who he had been with. It was her, and that evening had ended extremely well. Remembering they were trying for a fresh start versus a walk down memory lane, Henry changed the subject by offering his arm. “Shall we?” Jo nodded and looped her arm through his as they headed to the entrance.   

Henry endeavoured take the brunt of errant shoulders and precariously balanced food trays as the waiter guided them through the restaurant. He stood behind her with a hand at her side so she knew he was still there. Once they were seated, their usual easy conversation and banter began to flow and he relaxed. Abe was right. While it may be a special dinner, it was still simply sharing a meal with someone close to his heart. They talked about work, mutual acquaintances and the various silly things that they encounter while out and about in a city like New York. While they waited for their entrees Henry launched into an animated story about Abe’s competitive obsession with a discount home furnishings store that had opened three blocks from the shop. 

  “He goes in at least twice a week. When he returned he rants and raves about the shoddy replica antiques. He claims stores like this contribute to the downfall of quality modern furnishing.” Henry shook his head amused as he took a sip of water. 

  “Hmm where have I heard that one before.?” Jo teased. 

  “Ah,” Henry paused, unable to come up with a satisfactory argument. “It is possible we have rubbed off on each other a bit over the years. Bound to happen.”   

“I can only imagine what he must have been like as-“ Jo caught herself before she said the words ‘as a kid’. “When you two were younger.” 

“Imagine what you see today,” He explained. “But shorter and with even more energy if you can believe that to be possible.” 

“Must have kept you on your toes.”

“Still does.” Henry beamed proudly. Jo couldn’t suppress a matching grin. He was completely adorable in that moment.  

“I wonder sometimes how I didn’t see it before.” She took a sip of her drink. “ A lot of things about you make so much more sense now.” 

“It is hard to imagine the impossible.” He said. “It’s only a little harder than imagining I would ever get a chance at a lovely evening like this with you again.” 

  “Trying to charm me Doctor Morgan?” Jo flirted.

“Only if it’s working.” He tilted his head a little as he looked her in the eye. A warmth passed through both of them as they quietly shared the moment before being interrupted by their waiter.   

While Jo had managed to talk Henry out of picking her up for their date, he wouldn’t dream of not sharing a cab and seeing her home safe. Anyone else she would have found the insistence annoying, but for some reason when it was Henry, she didn’t mind. He asked the driver to wait and walked her to her door. 

“Do you ever miss your old house?” He asked as they approached the apartment building.

“Not as much as I thought I would.” Jo admitted. She had moved out of the home she and Sean had owned in Washington Heights a year earlier. “It was really too big for one person. I like this place.” 

“Me too.” Henry agreed. They stopped at her door and the nerves of earlier in the evening returned full force. “Thank you, for letting me take you to dinner.” 

“Well thank you for taking me.” She answered. “So I guess, maybe I’ll see you tomorrow? You know, depending how work goes.”

“Yes, yes of course.” He paused briefly before leaning in and giving her a small kiss. He pulled back nervously and saw a pleased look on Jo’s face. 

“Goodnight Henry.” She said as she turned and opened the door.   

“Goodnight.” He made his way to the cab and gave the driver directions to the antique shop. Tomorrow was likely to be a good day.   

The next morning, Henry was already up to his elbows in paperwork when He heard a single knock on his office door. He looked up to see Mike standing there arms crossed.   “Detective Hanson?” 

“ Henry, we gotta talk.” Henry nodded and Hanson closed the door. “I know you and Jo are starting up again.” 

“You do?” Henry challenged. 

“I may not have your, gift, knack, whatever but I’m still a homicide detective.” Mike sat in one of the office chairs. “Jo’s not in for another 15 minutes and yet there is a bagel and coffee sitting on her desk. Now that’s something I haven’t seen happen in about, three months?” Henry knew he was busted.   

“We went for dinner.” He stated. 

  “I hope you know what the hell you’re doing.” Hanson leaned forward. “Because I really don’t want to have to kick your ass.” 

  “If you are referring to my previous error in judgment, I can assure you that I am making amends.” Henry said solemnly. “I have made many mistakes in my life Mike. This is not a chance that will be squandered.” He stared down the detective. Hanson eventually nodded and stood to leave. 

  “Alright, I’ve said my piece, better get back before I get busted for meddling.”

  “Too late.” Both men turned to see Jo standing in the doorway looking serious. “Now if you’re done with the big brother routine, we’ve got a body.” Jo stepped aside to allow Hanson to pass, patting him on the shoulder to show she wasn’t too annoyed. She turned back to look at Henry. “Parking lot in 5?”

“Of course.” He said with a smile. She smirked and nodded, following Mike out of the morgue. Henry grabbed his coat and scarf. It was going to be a good, and busy day.


End file.
